


That Inconsiderate Oaf

by MidnightCity



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wakes up alone, and wants his morning cuddles. Meanwhile Jeremy is watching the Australian Grand Prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Inconsiderate Oaf

James sighed happily while he was waking up. He stretched his legs and concluded that he could use a few more minutes of cuddling with Jeremy, resting his head on Jeremy's chest, and feeling his arms protectively around his back. Then Jeremy's thumb would gently stroke his shoulder. James would slowly come around enough to utter a good morning and kiss the spot where his head was lying.

James smiled even more and rolled onto his stomach, stretching out his arm to reach for Jeremy and pull him closer. Nothing. _What?_ Hang on, he couldn't have missed Jeremy in this bed! The bed was big, but so was Jeremy. James sighed and slid closer towards Jeremy's side. If he was lying on his shoulder, maybe … but nothing. James palmed the empty sheets, feeling only faint warmth radiating from them.

James sighed and opened his eyes. Jeremy wasn't here. “But why?” James whined quietly and propped himself up. They didn't have anything planned today; no filming, no production meetings. Yes, Jeremy often woke up before James, but usually he stayed in bed and would wait until James had collected his morning cuddles. James pulled a sulky face. “Inconsiderate oaf,” James muttered as he made his way to the bathroom.

Afterwards he walked into the kitchen, intending to get a cup of tea and a morning cigarette. “There you are,” James stated as he spotted Jeremy lying on the sofa. His head was propped up on various pillow, and he was watching television. James walked behind him and kissed the top of his head.

“Here I am,” Jeremy confirmed and reached behind him to run his hand through James' hair.

James smiled and nodded. “What are you watching?”

“Australian Grand Prix.” James looked at the screen and spotted the cars. He didn't have the slightest idea which car belonged to whom. He was vaguely aware that the red ones were Ferrari Scuderia.

“Usually you're not such a big fan that you get up for it,” James commented and walked into the kitchen. “Want a cup?”

“Yes. And I am not, I couldn't sleep and then I remembered that the race was on. So why not,” Jeremy explained. James returned with two cups and put one in front of Jeremy.

“Exciting?”

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. “Mercedes cocked-up their start. Both McLarens are still in the race. Also that new American team seems to be doing okay.” Jeremy took a sip of tea while talking. “Though I can't quite grasp why Renault thought piss-pot yellow is a good colour.”

James snorted and nodded, not really sure what Jeremy was going on about. “Yeah.”

“You have no idea what I am referring to, do you?”

James bit his lip. “Possibly.”

Jeremy stretched his back, and let out a small wince. James sighed and shook his head. He pushed Jeremy's leg.

“What?”

“Move over,” James instructed.

“What for?”

James sighed and put his cup aside. “Don't you trust me?”

Jeremy waited a beat before he replied, “no.” But a small smile was playing on his lips, and then Jeremy scooted closer to the edge of the sofa. There was enough space behind him to allow James to squeeze in, so he did. It took some coordination until both had found enough room and were comfortable. Then Jeremy was leaning against James' chest, his head resting on James' arm. Meanwhile James had an arm wrapped around Jeremy's gut and rested his chin on top of Jeremy's head. James smiled, that would do too.

“What keeps you awake?” James asked after a moment. Over the years he had learnt that Jeremy's sleeping pattern offered an insight into many things that were going on in Clarkson's head. One night with hardly any sleep was okay, but if it stretched out to two weeks and Jeremy couldn't guess the reason behind it, things were bad. Then James would have to intervene.

“Jet-lag,” Jeremy explained and shrugged his shoulders. “Don't worry.”

“Okay.” James kissed the top of his head.

In response, Jeremy cuddled up a little closer to James and kissed his arm. James smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He didn't mind that Jeremy was absently watching the race, at least this way James could collect his morning cuddles. He let out a contented sigh, feeling Jeremy breathe evenly and regularly underneath him. Jeremy's hand covering James' and his thumb was stroking along the skin.

James had almost nodded off again, when Jeremy gasped in surprise. It was more the change in Jeremy's breathing than the sound that shook James out of his comfortable state. “What?” he asked, immediately alert.

“Shit, look at that.” Jeremy pointed at the television.

James could see one car in the sand bank, silver and red. _So what?_ A car had spun off. But then he looked closer and saw a mangled mess of black metal further down. _Was that a car?_ He wondered for a moment. To his own horror he saw a racing driving crawl out of the black wreckage. The drivers of the two cars met in the middle and bear-hugged. James could feel Jeremy let out a relieved breath.

“See, he's all right,” James comforted him and kissed his cheek.

“Alonso spent one of his lives on that crash,” Jeremy muttered and shook his head. “Could have taken his fucking head off.”

James bit his lip, and moved his hand along Jeremy's side. It took a few moments until Jeremy settled back down again.

“What are they doing now?” James asked when he noticed that most cars were retiring.

“Red-flag. Pauses the whole race,” Jeremy explained and shook his head. “Possibly stops it.”

James nodded. They watched quietly as Alonso got into the safety-car, and the debris was cleared. After a while, James noticed that Jeremy was relaxing again and commented, “You're just glad because you have a boy-crush on Alonso.”

Jeremy gently elbowed James. “I do _not_ have a crush on Alonso.”

“Only someone who has one would say that,” James teased him lightly.

“Alonso is not my type,” Jeremy huffed. “He has long hair and a beard.”

James managed to bite back a laugh. Instead he cleared his throat.

“What?” Jeremy turned a little and looked at James whose hair almost the same length as Alonso's. Jeremy shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You don't have a beard. I am ever so grateful about that.”

James kissed the top of his head.

“Also, I already have a long-haired Spaniel. No room for another long-haired Spaniard,” Jeremy tried to make his pun work, but pulled a face himself. “I like Button more,” he added, muttering.

“Oh yeah,” James huffed and gave Jeremy a small squeeze. “Tried to get off with him once.”

“I … erm … I did sort of do that,” Jeremy resigned. After all it had been before they had gotten together. “But I was drunk, and so was he, and he thought I was joking and then forgot about it.”

James laughed quietly, he only liked to remind Jeremy of that story because he was so damn embarrassed by it.

“Jez wants to be shagged by Alonso,” James simply added in a sing-song. “Jez and Fernando are sitting in a tree, F-U----”

“Don't disgrace a children's rhyme like that.” Jeremy kicked him this time. “The Spaniard wouldn't know what work is, thus he would be boring in bed anyway,” he joked.

James snorted. “Oh yeah? I sleep with you, I know how much work you require.” He waited a moment to add, “and how little you put into it.”

This time Jeremy just threw him an annoyed look and sighed. A moment later he burst into laughter and shook his head. “That's because I have to sleep with you.”

James rolled his eyes, but was delighted by how happy Jeremy seemed at the moment. They kissed briefly and then James tapped Jeremy's shoulder. “They're all lining up, what's with that?”

“You literally know nothing about Formula One,” Jeremy complained and turned back around to be able to watch the race. “The race continues.”

James nodded, and hugged Jeremy around his waist this time. Jeremy settled against him and watched with a small smile, which James noted when he looked over from time to time. When Vettel spun his car, unable to overtake Hamilton, James wanted to make Jeremy aware of this. Mostly because Jeremy was a fan and James was willing to cheer with Jeremy that Hamilton was finishing second, not third. But when he opened his mouth, he saw that Jeremy's eyes were closed and he was drooling a little bit onto the pillow. He must have fallen asleep.

 _Jet-lag._ James smiled to himself and kissed the top of his head. Then he pressed his face into the soft spot between Jeremy's neck and shoulder.


End file.
